1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein generally relate to methods and systems and, more particularly, to mechanisms and techniques for electrically connecting various parts of a turbomachinery to an external device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the past years, the importance of turbomachines in various industries has increased. A turbomachine may include one or more of a compressor, expander, turbine, pump, etc. The turbomachines are used in engines, turbines, power generation, cryogenic applications, oil and gas, petrochemical applications, etc. Thus, there is a need for improving the efficiency of the turbomachines.
One turbomachine often used in the industry includes a compressor connected to an expander. Such a turbomachine may be employed, e.g., for recovering methane, natural gas, and/or liquefied natural gas (LNG). The recovery of such gasses would reduce emissions and reduce flare operations during the loading of LNG onto ships.
A turboexpander made by General Electric (Rotoflow) is illustrated in FIG. 1. Such machine 10 includes a compressor 12, an expander 14 and a main center section 16. The compressor 12 includes an impeller 18 and the expander 14 includes an impeller 20. The two impellers 18 and 20 are connected to each other via a shaft 22. The shaft 22 is supported, for example, by magnetic bearings 24. The magnetic bearings 24 need, for example, power for being able to perform the bearing function. Thus, the magnetic bearings 24 are connected through electrical wires 26 to a terminal box 28. The terminal box 28 is located inside a casing 30 of the main center section 16. An electrical cable 32 connects the terminal box 28 to, e.g., a power source 34. A seal 36 may be used to seal an inside of the casing 30 from an outside where the electrical cable 32 exits the casing 30.
The seal 36 is configured to prevent gasses processed by the compressor 12 and/or expander 14 to escape outside the turbomachine 10. Such gasses are under pressure and may be toxic and thus, they may harm the operator of the turbomachinery and/or the environment.
However, the arrangement described in FIG. 1 requires an extended time for maintenance. This is so because, for example, if the bearing system 24 needs to be replaced, the compressor 12 needs to be removed from the main center section 16, then an operator has to reach the terminal box 28 and to physically disconnect the electrical wires 26 from the terminal box 28 prior to removing the bearing system 24. These steps are time consuming given the size and weight of the components of the turbomachine 10.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods that reduce a time for maintaining a turbomachine.